Janus Love
by sadistw
Summary: Arthur is dating Alfred, as far as Arthur is concerned the two of them are soul mates. Francis is also dating Alfred, as far as Francis is concerned what Arthur doesn't know wont hurt him.
1. Love

Not many people are lucky enough to love and be loved by the man of their dreams, Arthur considers his self one of the lucky few as he nestles deeper in the arm slung around his shoulder. He plucks idly at a string hanging from his lovers sweater, the sweater Arthur made him, he notes with great satisfaction. The professor drones on at the front of the class his words subconsciously blocked like the buzz of a refrigerator by Arthur's Alfred focused mind. He breathed in deeply, his world refined to the perfume that was his boyfriend's scent. Alfred had gym before this class, whatever this class was, so he smelled more like sweat and strong cologne than his usual chocolate, Iron, and sunshine. He dared someone to tell him that his boyfriend didn't smell like sunshine, he knew fucking sunshine when he smelled it and it smelled like Alfred.

"Alfred..." the American hummed and Arthur waited for him to look down at where he was leaning against his side before tilting his face up. Alfred smiled down at the adorable gesture responding by brushing his lips against his boyfriend's.

"You're so cute Artie," Alfred raises his right hand to rest against Arthur's cheek brushing his thumb affectionately over his nose before returning his attention to the lesson.

Cute, Alfred called him cute! Later Arthur would rage over the 'compliment' and throw a fit at once again being called Artie. But that was later, much later when he was home in the safety of his bedroom far away from the mind numbing waves that seemed to turn his body to mush when he was near Alfred. Right now, in this moment, cute was all he aspired to be.

The shrill cry of a siren cut through the classroom, interrupting the teacher's speech and startling the teen's who had nodded off. Thick gray smoke could be seem crawling from under the door. Half the students hurried to grab their things the other half snapped pictures of the smoke ignoring the dead animal smell it emitted to get closer, Alfred was among this group he leaned across the desk but Arthur weighed him down. It was then he realized they should probably get out of there.

"Hey, babe," Arthur was already looking at Alfred so he didn't respond. "We should get outta here... now," Alfred stood pulling Arthur with him and headed for the window.

Arthur followed quietly, not sure why they suddenly had to move. He protested when Alfred tried to pull away from him, snatching his retreating arm and wrapping his self around it. In the few seconds they weren't touching Arthur though he smelled smoke. 'Alfred looks stressed' Arthur decided 'I should do something to help him relax'

OoTOoTOoT

"Alfred, mon cher, you need to slow down, every time you come here you go through half a pack," Francis draws on his own cigarette and Alfred finds the statement slightly hypocritical.

"I can't slow down. With you is the only time I get to smoke, Mattie throws a fit if I try in the house and Arthur damn near has a heart attack when he see's the box," Alfred flicks his bud to the ground and places another between his lips, he stares at Francis until he gets the hint and lights it for him. "His parents died from them you know."

Francis leans against the gate surrounding his house, he hadn't known that. "Oh? Did they choke on the stubs?" he joked.

Alfred laughed even though it wasn't something to joke about. He was fairly certain Francis knew what really happened but said it anyway. "Nah, Cancer. Mom found out she had it then his pops found out a week later.." He looked down guiltily at the stick in his hands. "He doesn't want to loss me... I can only imagine how tough it must have been losing both parents at the same time. They died the same day ya know?"

Francis looked over at his companion, Alfred looked seven kinds of miserable with guilt roaring to the forefront. Francis crushed his half smoked cigarette under his foot releasing the last of it from his lungs. "If you feel so badly stop smoking," He wouldn't though, he had been smoking since the seventh grade and wouldn't be able to stop just because someone else needed him to.

"I know I _should_..." Alfred twist the cigarette between his finger before bringing it to his lips and sucking harder then necessary as if to make up for thinking about throwing it out.

Francis saunters over pulling the cigarette from Alfred's reluctant lips and snuffing it out on the cold asphalt below.

"Hey!"

Francis silences any oncoming protest with a hurried touch of lips which Alfred is eager to deepen. He pushes his tongue into the Frenchman's mouth not bothering to ask permission and snakes his hands around a thin waist.

"You know what will make you forget about all those bad feelings?" Francis manages to pant once he frees himself from Alfred's hold.

Alfred is already pulling them to the front door, he grins over at his boyfriend. "I have an idea,"

Francis allows his self to be dragged along, waving away the curious stares of the cleaning staff. "You'd better hurry then, Cher, before your terrier comes sniffing for you."

OoTOoTOoT

Arthur was done, he was absolutely and one hundred percent finished, through! He couldn't believe it, how could he be so stupid? He was so extremely disappointed with himself. The school was on fire! Not only was the school on fire but the very hallway his classroom was in had gone up in flames. There was smoke in the room clogging the very air he was breathing, he knew there was because apparently people had taken videos and he missed all of it. His life was in danger and what had he been doing? Drooling over Alfred, that's what!

He had never been more ashamed of himself. He knew he had it bad for Alfred, when the cheery blond was around Arthur lost his self, he let his self be swept away by his boyfriend's existence. He knew that he became one of the least reliable people when he was holding Alfred's hand, his brain shut down completely and his heart focused acutely on Alfred. Still he though he had some common sense, at least enough to know when he was in a burning building.

Arthur stopped stomping across his room at the sound of his brother's harsh pounding on his door and rather rude 'cut it the fuck out!'. He flopped onto his bed dropping his heavy history textbooks on the ground just to be spiteful. Since the third grade Arthur had harbored a crush on his friend and when he was twelve he fell in love with him, that year Arthur lost both his parents and Alfred was the only one who saw through his 'nothing's wrong' act, the only one who cared enough to push back when he tried to push him away. Through all that time he managed to hide away his feelings acting normally around Alfred all the way up to his freshman year of high school. When he asked Alfred out. And Alfred said yes. And Arthur was never the same since.

It was as if all the feelings he kept hidden suddenly rushed out if him. He couldn't grab onto them and he became one of the worse kinds of boyfriends, the obsessive kind. But Alfred never seemed to mind, he held Arthur when he wanted to be held, Had sex whenever Arthur asked, kissed him as often as Arthur allowed because even when he was hyped on Alfred hormones Arthur couldn't stand kissing in public. Alfred never pushed him away for all his clingyness, and come to think of it he even saved his life today, and called him cute...

Damn it he called him cute, again! How many times did he have to tell that moron he wasn't cute or adorable or any other word better suited for children and stuffed rabbits. Arthur began searching his bed sheets for his phone, he always let Alfred know just what he thought of his _endearments,_ just never in person, always over the phone because Arthur was a lot more sane when they weren't in direct contact.

He found his phone under the text book on the floor, there was a crack in the screen but it was fine otherwise. _That's what I get for being spiteful_ Arthur thought as he held down the one button to dial Alfred's cell. It went to voice mail so he called again, Alfred answered on the third ring breathing heavily.

"Yeah babe,"

"Um. Hey, I was just wondering where you are," Of course that wasn't why he called but now he sure as hell wanted to know. He heard a voice in the background and Alfred responded with a 'yeah'.

"I'm hanging out with Francis at his place,"

It didn't seem he was going to say more, "Oh... you sound out of breath,"

"Yeah, a bit, you know Francis,"

He DID know Francis, which is why Alfred being out of breath, with him, at his house was worrying. Good god, were they...?

"...yes,"

"HAHA oh man, nothing like that! He just runs really fast you know? I guess that's why he hasn't been sued yet." Arthur sighed easily piecing together what must have happened and feeling silly for thinking that Alfred might cheat on him. With _Francis_ of all people. That pervert should know to keep his hands to himself by now.

"So you comin' over?" Alfred asked after he calmed down, "We're about to play Smash Bros,"

Arthur did not at all care for video games but he loved that Alfred loved to play them and he had to watch the two of them. Alfred he can trust but that damn frog... "Yes, I'm on my way over now"

"Cool see you in a bit, babe."

Arthur was about to hang up when he remembered his reason for calling "Ah, Alfred,"

"Yeah?"

"I'M _NOT_ CUTE!"

The chuckle he received before hanging up made it clear he was not believed. Arthur headed down stairs ignoring his brother's glare and stepped into the kitchen. It would be rude to show up empty handed.

* * *

I made Alfred kind of a douche here... This is going to be several chapters, I've already started on chapter two and it's looking like it'll be twice as long as this one.  
Let me know what you think dudes and if you catch any errors kindly point them out to me.  
thank you for reading~


	2. Friends

Francis' house was large, there were three floors plus a basement. The house was about as long and wide as a track field and when Arthur first saw it he could only stand before the imposing golden gate with his mouth agape. That was years ago when he was five and thirteen years worth of sleepovers have all but striped him of the ability to be awed by the wide manicured lawn and pool sized fountain.

Arthur slammed the door of his van and walked through the golden gate that wrapped around all of the Bonnefoy property, they never closed the gate even at night so Arthur suspected it was just for show. He asked Francis once if the gate was real gold but that ass never liked to give him a strait answer. He skipped up the marble steps to the door not bothering to knock or close the door behind him. It likely made him a bad person but he loved to watch the maids scramble to do things he could have easily done on his own.

"Mr. Kirkland." Arthur turned at the sound of his name, hearing the door click shut as he did. It was the tall maid with the long red hair and flat chest that Francis didn't like. The maid, not the chest, though her lack of cleavage may be why Francis didn't like her, all the other maids where rather well endowed. She had a name, of course she did, but Arthur only heard it once and forgot immediately, Francis being the jerk he was said to 'just call her washboard, like I do'. Now that Arthur though about it, it was definitely her chest.

"The others are waiting for you in master Francis' room, please allow me to escort you." She bowed at the waist and smiled at Arthur before turning down the corridor, her flat shoes still managing to click against the polished floor. She always smiled at Arthur, making him feel special because she scowled at everyone else, even Francis. He followed after her checking his plastic container every few steps to make sure nothing had fallen over.

"Master Francis, your guest has arrived." She bowed, more stiffly than she had at Arthur then dismissed herself.

Arthur waited until she was far enough away before addressing Francis, "I do wish you would tell me that young lady's name," Arthur walked over to Alfred proudly presenting his treat.

"Ask her yourself. You're suppose to give that to your host," Francis pointed to the container of what was revealed to be red and blue frosted cupcakes. "Mon deu, what have I told you about cooking,"

"Shut up frog, I didn't make these Robert did." Francis rushed to the cupcakes snatching two. Alfred growled and licked the remaining five. He noticed Arthur pouting and pulled him closer.

"Too bad you didn't make them, then I'd have them all to myself." he kissed a flustered Arthur.

"You are without a doubt the bravest man amounst us, even Arthur wouldn't eat his own cooking," He ignored the Britons glare moving to insert the games disk and settle into the couch.

"Hold these babe, gotta go kick Francis' ass,"

Francis threw a controller at Alfred, not at all scared of having his ass kicked, if anything he knew he could out run the lazy American. Alfred caught the controller dragging Arthur to the couch and plopping down. While Francis took care of set up Alfred polished off three cupcakes. The game went through it's intro sequence and not long after they were picking characters.

"Hey Artie could you feed those to me," Alfred awkwardly tilted his head in the general direction of his remaining two cakes, eyes never leaving the screen. Arthur picked one up peeling back the paper part so Alfred could take a bite. Francis watched from the corner of his eye.

"He'll be bored if all he does is feed you food," Arthur glared at being talked about while he was right there, Alfred grinned.

"Jelous? Anyway he wont be feeding me the whole time and Mattie's on his way to hang out with him," Arthur glared at Alfred for talking about him while he was right there.

The two went back to their game, Arthur's glares going unnoticed. Honestly he was more than a little excited that Alfred's half brother would be joining them. Arthur was friends with Matthew first, they bonded over a mutual dislike for their second grade teacher, then his brother transfered into their class and Alfred became like an extension of Arthur's body, they were almost always together. While his adventures with Alfred were always delightful Arthur cherished the time he spent with Matthew just as much, almost more. The two of them shared a lot of the same taste when it came to books, hobbies, study habits, and just about everything else. They learned that they could both speak french, though Matthew was obviously more skilled and dedicated. Matthew believed French cusine to be divine and Arthur agreed but only when Francis wasn't around. Lately the two of them hadn't spent much time together at all so when Arthur caught sight of a blond curl near the door he practically tackled the startled boy to the ground.

"Arthur," Matthew realized after the shock of being glomped wore off, "It's great to see you," He sat up and hugged his friend back.

"Wonderful to see you as well, love." Matthew flushed which was the only reason Arthur ever called him love, he was so cute!

"Don't forget the awesome me!" Arthur looked up to see Gilbert, hands on his hips, smug grin in place and standing proudly for no reason. He was about to comment when the sudden absence of fighting sounds caught his attention.

"Who invited you!?" Francis asked at the same time Alfred yelled, "How come you don't hug _me_ like that!?"

"Keesesese, the awesome me is automatically invited anywhere,"

"Right like that time-"

"Come hug me right now!"

"Anywhere birdie is invited"Gilbert cut Francis off.

"Right well have a seat my friend,"

"Will it help if I walk through the door?"

Gilbert walked around the couch and sat next to Francis.

"Alfred calm down, I see you everyday," Matthew sat on Francis' bed pulling out some books he wanted to show to Arthur and some of his own stories. Arthur noticed this and sat down. Alfred growled from the doorway and accused Matthew of trying to steal his boyfriend.

"So how's this game going to work with the three of us?"

"One of us could play with the computer as a teammate?" Francis ventured.

"Arthur don't ignore me! Mattie!"

"That wouldn't be very fair, the computer always kicks ass," Francis nodded thoughtfully.

"We can invite tony,"

"Then whoever had Al on his team would be at a disadvantage, the three of us kick ass together."

"True," Francis looked over to where Alfred appeared to be chewing his door frame, he worried about kissing a mouth filled with splinters but the door seemed to be in the most danger."You could take Alfred's place while he rides out his tantrum," Francis offered.

"I'm NOT throwing a tantrum,"

"Yes you are," echoed four voices in response. Alfred stalked over to his corner of the couch and shoved his controller at Gilbert, refusing to look at anyone in the room. Stupid Arthur. Stupid Matthew.

Gilbert and Francis played the game, A maid brought in a large bowl of chips which Alfred quickly monopolized. On the bed Matthew and Arthur decided to write a play they eventually titled 'A Fools Quest for Hugs'. Arthur was still laughing, ignoring the suspicious glaces from Alfred ,when Matthew spoke.

"Alfred is such a child, eh?" Arthur nodded his agreement. The best thing about Matthew is that he blocks Alfredmones.

OoTOoTOoT

"So we don't have any school?" Arthur is sitting on his bed typing the notes he couldn't take in class, because he was busy staring at Alfred, onto his computer. Kiku is sitting across from him waiting for the blond to finish with the notebook so he can put it away. He knew Arthur spazzed out when he was with Alfred, Alfredmones he calls them, and he knows the two have almost all their classes together so being a good friend Kiku lends Arthur his notes every evening. They have all the same classes just not at the same time. Kiku shifts so that he is no longer sitting on his legs, slowly as if Arthur might attack him for moving. It took a long time for the uptight Japanese student to be comfortable in Arthur's room and even longer to sit on his bed without blushing. Arthur thought he was just being modest but if you were with the guy you've been crushing on for more than a year, alone, _in his room, ON HIS BED,_ how would _you_ feel? Kiku couldn't help but think about all the things they could be doing on that bed other than studying. Things involving cherries. And whips. And tentacles. No condoms, he hated using condoms.

Kiku smiled when he realized he'd let his mind wonder into dangerous territory. It was the smile his friends called mysterious, they said it made him look like he knew something they didn't. Really he was just trying to cover up his dirty thoughts. It wasn't his fault really, having such a prude for a brother is bound to drive anyone into the dirtiest, kinkiest, most de-moraled, fucked up porn possible. With his big brother pressing down on him at all times Yao was practically raising him to be a closet kink master.

"I heard it from Mr. Roberts himself," He left out that the assistant principal was a bit tied up at the time. "It seems the fire was intentional and whoever set it left a note,"

"What did it say?"

"I was not told." Wasn't exactly thinking about school at the time.

Arthur considered his stack of homework, three essays and a few pages of regular assignments. "How long did you say we have?"

"I didn't, school will resume sometime in December." He watched Arthur, already knowing what the blond is thinking, it's only October so he has more than a month to get his work done and with that much time he could just do it later and spend time with Alfred now. Kiku knows this is what Arthur is thinking and decides to put a stop to it, he won't let Arthur leave him to hang out with _Alfred_.

"This is not definite, Arthur, I would recommend finishing your work first and then running to Alfred-san, you won't finish anything near him." Arthur looks embarrassed at being figured out, he smiles shyly up at Kiku, his head still tilted down so he's looking at the Asian through his lashes. This spews a whole mess of dirty thoughts, Arthur is just so cute, Kiku would give up all of his 'play' pals just to have him.

"Yes, I suppose your right, I need to be more diligent with my schoolwork," He looks helplessly at the pile of work. "Better get started then,"

Kiku pulls his own work out of his bag wordlessly, he figures Arthur knows he'll be there with him. The smile of gratitude thrown his way makes Kiku's own mouth rise in response.

OoTOoTOoT

Alfred is standing in line at Flossraid Doughnuts tapping a random tune impatiently against the counter while he waits for his order. One of the best things about Flossraid is that there doughnuts are always made after you order, but that means if you have a large order you have to wait FOREVER. Another great thing is their bacon sandwich, also made when ordered, Bacon between thin bread and no gross crap like Lettuce. While Alfred waits for his twenty four assorted doughnuts and seven bacon sandwiches he watches Arthur and Francis interact across the street. The two of them are good friends, they knew each other long before Alfred met either, Maybe it was just Alfred but it seems there long friendship shows through the way the interact with each other. Francis stands, making dramatic gestures, obviously flirting and Arthur scowls as he swats him playfully away. The two of them really to get along well, Maybe Arthur wouldn't mind...

"What are you thinking about?"

"Rather or not Arthur would be okay with a three-way relationship." Alfred replys automatically before spinning to his left in panic, hand covering his rapidly beating heart in relief when he sees it's only his brother. "Goodness Mattie, when the hell did you get there?"

Matthew wrinkles his face in irritation, "Eight minutes ago, I was talking to you the entire time,"

"Really? You sure?"

"I'm not answering that. In regard to your musings though, I very much believe Arthur will tear you apart if he ever finds out you're screwing his best friend then he'll tear me apart for knowing and not saying anything. Do not tell him."

"He's not much of a best friend if he's doing this,"

"You're not much of a boyfriend,"

"I guess not," Alfred watches Arthur chase Francis around the table and trip trying to follow the Frenchman up the slide. "I really do love him, I just... there are some things I can't do with Artie, I-" Alfred cuts himself off watching the employees scramble to put his order together, "Don't want to talk about this." He finished.

He pretends not to notices Matthew's disappointment as he rushes to change the topic.

"So where's Gil?"

Matthew takes the bait, "Sleeping in since he doesn't have to go to school for a while,"

"Yeah, you heard already? We've got about two months of not school, it's so cool."

"Two months? That seems like a lot. Who told you this?"

"Arthur," Alfred snatches up his bag of sandwiches before they even hit the counter and peeks in the back to see how his doughnuts are coming along. Matthew apologizes for his brothers rudeness.

"Arthur, heard it from Kiku, you know the cool Asian guy that's always drawing? Kiku always knows whats going on 'cause he spends so much time studying with the teachers I guess."

Alfred digs in the bag to snag a piece of bacon off a sandwich but Matthew snatches the bag from him.

"I don't care if you bought it," He says anticipating Alfred's response, "You need to learn some self control." Alfred considers pointing out that with two boyfriends you can't expect much self control but fights the urge to avoid a deep conversation.

"Tch, whatever. Call Gil and tell him to bring his ass to the park,"

"I told you he's sleeping, he wont answer,"

"He will if his beloved _birdie_ is calling,"

Matthew glares but does as he's asked. While Matthew tries to convince Gilbert to get out of bed Alfred decides his food is taking too long.

"Hey, you!" A woman who looks like she ought to be a doctor rather than a fast food employee walks to Alfred looking unimpressed. "I've been here for hours, how long's it take to make twenty four crummy doughnuts?"

Her face doesn't change but the new glint in her eyes makes Alfred consider backing away, he doesn't of course.

"One, my name is not you, it's Yagari, but don't call me that you will call me miss. Two, I assume it would take a handful of minutes to make twenty four crummy doughnuts. Three, we don't make 'crummy doughnuts' here, our food is good quality and quality takes time. Four," the woman, Yagari, smiles slightly, " _your_ doughnuts in particular will take extra time to prepare."

Alfred inches closer to his brother for protection, "I- I'm not the only one eating those you know."

"Doesn't matter," She turns away, long, black hair fluttering behind her.

Alfred looks to his brother to see if he saw what happened but Matthew is still attempting to speak reason to a tired moron.

"No... Gil listen we-...I know but-" Alfred's shouting cuts his brother off.

"We have Flossraid bacon!"

Gilbert's voice can be heard faintly through the speaker then Matthew puts his phone away, confused.

"He said he just left the house... he was in bed just a second ago."

Alfred laughs, "The magic of bacon, dude! Hey... watch to make sure that chick doesn't poison our food," he points to Yagari who is taking a customers order further down the counter.

"Huh? Al, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Matthew conveys his message of 'your full of shit' with his gaze, Alfred ignores it with a smile, "So we were thinking of going somewhere since we don't have school for a while. Where ever we and up going it will be for at least a week so bring your tall suitcase, 'kay?"

"Al, I can't go with you," Alfred seems genuinely shocked by this new much to Matthew's disbelief. "Your school burnt down, but we don't go to the same school so I still have class,"

"So? You have to come Mattie, you _have_ to. I need you there,"

"You want me there, there's a difference. Foods done by the way."

Alfred glances at the counter to see two boxes of doughnuts stacked on top of each other. He picks them up casting a suspicious glance at the people working the counter

"Did you see who put it there?" He stares accusingly at the rude employee who doesn't spare him a sideways glance. Of course not. You can't look too eager when your trying to poison someone, Alfred reasoned.

Matthew laughs at his antics, "Oh Al, stop being so paranoid,"

"I'm not paranoid I'm careful," Alfred yells following his bother out the door.

They do not bother going all the way up to the corner to cross the street because there are hardly any cars and no police officers. Matthew's pocket buzzes, he sighs when he reads the text from Gil.

"Gil says he's two minutes away and if you were lying about the bacon he's calling his brother to kick your ass."

Alfred snorts, "Please, like Ludwig would fight because his brother said so- hey it's Kiku!"

Matthew looks around the park, he sees Francis holding his stomach near the monkey bars then a few yards away near the slides he sees Arthur speaking pleasantly with a well groomed Asian boy. Matthew and Alfred both place the food on a large green table then Matthew jogs to Francis to make sure he's okay and Alfred runs to Arthur and Kiku, waving his hands and shouting excitedly.

Kiku looks up as Alfred calls out. He forces his friendly smile to remain in place even as he watches all intelligence drain from Arthur's face. He coughs as Alfred wacks him on the back.

"Kiku, dude, it's been forever," Alfred pulls the stiff Asian into a hug, "We brought food, come eat with us!"

Alfred starts heading for the table holding their food with Arthur clinging to his right arm and Kiku's wrist wrapped firmly in his left hand. It's not that Kiku hates Alfred, the two of them were best friends not too long ago and as far as Alfred knows they still are, He just didn't like that Alfred was dating the one person Kiku had ever loved. Alfred never seemed to notice the distance Kiku was putting between their friendship. Where once they hung out everyday, now they hardly saw each other once a week. On the occasions They did meet up with each other Alfred was always extremely happy to see him, patting Kiku on the back and chatting about this or that video game as if the time they spent apart were seconds instead of days. Kiku knows it would be for the best if they treated each other like strangers but Alfred was too damn friendly to his own good.

When they reach the table four people are already sitting there, one already scarfing down a sandwich and another pulling cans of soda out of a black store bag.

"Ivan, what are you doing here?" Alfred ask sitting next to the Russian and pulling the bag of burgers to him so Gilbert can't grab another, when he bought seven he though he would get at least three. Matthew was invited and Gilbert became necessary to convince Matt to go on the trip, but then Kiku showed up and now Ivan was here, with soda so he had to stay.

"I saw when you sat your food down that you had no drinks so I though I would buy some and eat with you," Ivan smiles as he tries to take the bag from Alfred. The two of them play tug of war with the food until Matthew grabs it with an irritated huff and hands one sandwich to everyone but Gilbert who ate his. Matthew pauses when there is one left in the bag looking up to Kiku who is still standing.

"Um, do you want to..." Matthew gestures vaguely not sure how to finish his sentence.

Kiku can't just walk away after Alfred assumed he wanted to join them, it would be rude. He wants to sit next to Arthur but Arthur's at the end of the bench and it would most definitely be rude to ask them to move over. The two benches connected to the square table can only comfortably hold four of them each. On the left side Arthur is closest to Kiku followed by Alfred then Ivan, On the right Gilbert is closest, then Matthew then Francis. The only available spaces are next to Ivan and Francis. If he sits next to Ivan he'd be on the same bench as Arthur just far away, on the other hand if he sits next to Francis he'd be far away and across the table. Kiku nods when he realizes everyone is staring at him and takes the sit next to Francis graciously accepting the sandwich from Matthew as he does. He'd rather be molested than killed.

"You didn't give me one birdie," Gilbert complains.

"You ate yours already, Gil, there are no more,"

"Please, take mine mon ami," Francis says, "My stomach is in no condition to be consuming grease," He cast a pointed glare at Arthur who is too busy preening, because Alfred remembered he likes strawberry soda, to notice.

"Hmm hnn ho haa hair." Alfred complains around his sandwich. Everyone looks to Matthew for translation.

"He said, 'dude that's so not fair.',"

"Best friends always have each others back, besides the awesome me should always have extra," Gilbert waves a strip of bacon which slips from his fingers and lands on the table. Matthew knocks it to the ground before he can eat it.

"We're here for a reason, oui?" Francis ask, eying a doughnut and wondering at it's grease percentage. Alfred speaks around bites of his third doughnut.

"Yeah the trip, since we have no school we need to go somewhere," He stares at Gilbert until their eyes meet and when he continues his eyes flick to Matthew and back, "but Mattie here says he wont be going with us," Gilbert nods knowing what he's being asked.

Matthew blushes at being called out, "I- I still have scho-"

"But _Birdiiiee_ you have to _cooomeee!_ "

"Gil I-"

"Come ON, don't be so unawesome, come, come, pleeeease?" Gilbert has been pulling on the Canadian's sleeve the entire time, he stops and leans against his shoulder, "If you don't go I'll miss you," He makes his face as pathetic as he can manage, which is really hard when you're so naturally _not_ pathetic but it works on Matt.

"Fine. I'll think about it," Everyone knew that meant he was in.

"Great!" Alfred says, taking control of the conversation, "The first things we need to figure out are how long the trip and where we're going,"

"The trip shouldn't be more than two weeks, we have to take Matthew into concideration," Everyone looks to Arthur, shocked that he had decided to join the conversation, "You should tell administration a close family member has fallen ill. I'm certain if it's you they'd give you more than two weeks but you shouldn't miss to much school... What the bloody hell are you all gaping at?"

"Look who decided to join the living," Gilbert crackled.

"Your concern for Matthew has made you less stupid, da?"

"As soon as he looks at Alfred he'll be under his spell again, oui?"

With a scowl Arthur snatches a doughnut from a box and picks at it intently signaling that he's done speaking to them. Stupid gits, he knew he had problems they didn't have to point them out.

"So two weeks, the Awesome me can do that, where are we going to go," Gilbert doesn't wait for a reply, "Let's go to the beach!"

"The beach? Gil, we're knee deep in autumn. It's to cold to go to the beach," Matthew says, looking around the table to be sure he's not the only one who thinks the idea is odd. To his relief he's not.

"I disagree," Kiku speaks up, "Sorry Matthew-san but I think the beach would be a great place to spend some time," And see Arthur topless. As Gilbert reaches over for a high five Kiku allows his 'mysterious smile' to grace his face.

"I don't actually care where we go so long as it's somewhere out of town," Alfred says. With that he grabs another doughnut and ignores everyone around him. As they chatter about vacation destinations Alfred stares at his doughnut more than he eats it.

By the time everyone heads home Francis has convinced Ivan to bring his older sister along, Francis regains his appetite only to find Alfred has decimated the doughnuts, and they decided they would most definitely be going to the beach because they were teenagers and teenagers do dumb things.

* * *

The end, dudes, of this chapter anyway.  
kindly point out any spelling mistakes or spots of confusion. next chapter we'll be heading to the beach~ It's gonna be freezing but i really wanted to show off Arthur's 'don't fuck with my boyfriend' side, so there will of course be other insane teens splashing in ice cold water just for that purpose.

Also, i changed the tense of my writing near the middle. does that seem better? I was thinking it's kind of weird how we always describe what characters _are doing_ in the past tense. Should I stick with this or keep it standard? Thank you so much for reading~ Stay Determined!


End file.
